Moonlight's Spark
by ScarletLuna082
Summary: Luna just moved to Jump City with her mentor, having a new fresh start in what Luna thought was an ordinary city. But the day she gets lost, she witnesses an abnormal scene, which is caused by the Teen Titans. She decides to help the Titans using her aerokinesis, but little did she know this incident will spark a new chapter in her life, being a Teen Titan.
1. Chapter 1

"Finally, I'm getting used to this place." I thought as I put both of my arms out and stretch as I looked outside my window.

I recently moved here to Jump City with my guardian and mentor, Bryanna, for several reasons, but mainly for her to be close to the headquarters of the portal keepers. Portal keepers are people who guard the portals and regulate the opening and closing of portals, fight off any who try to use it for evil.

I noticed my long light brown hair was all over the place. I sighed and picked up my brush and brush out my hair as I check myself in the full length mirror. As usual my gray eyes stood out the most, but my side swept bangs looked fine, my hair flowed down to my mid-back without any strand out of place, I looked decent enough in my long sleeves white t-shirt, black shorts and black mid-thigh high socks. "Meh." I say to my appearance.

"Luna!" Bryanna called my name, "Come down here!"

I sigh, "Coming!" I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

Bryanna was at the end of the stairs, wearing her usual random t-shirt with jeans keeping her shoulder length brown hair down.

She pushed me a note, "Can you go buy these things for me please? Thanks." And she left to unpack more things in the living room.

I looked at the note, it said:

_I'm making some spaghetti so if you don't mind getting the usual:  
tomatoes  
spinach  
garlic_

_"Great."_ I thought. _"Grocery shopping"_ I grabbed a thin blue jacket from the closet, took my wallet, and went outside of the house. It's only been a week since I came to Jump City and I'm really bad with directions, but amazingly I knew how to get out from the neighborhood.

_"Now, where in the world is the grocery store?"_ I thought.

* * *

I managed to get to the grocery store and bought the food from the list. But I had no idea how to get back. _"Great going Luna."_ I thought to myself.

As I was about to walk again, I saw something zip past me. I turn to the where that thing went, a dragonfly. _"Ooo. Dragonfly."_ I thought, _"Just like the first time I came here, they all went to the park for some reason."_ I facepalmed myself. The park! The checkpoint from the house, if I follow the dragonfly I might be able to make it to the park and find my way home.

As I remove my hand from my face I saw the dragonfly was moving farther and farther away. "Wait up!" I ran after the dragon fly. As I ran after the dragonfly the first couple of yards were completely knew to me but soon enough, there were some very familiar scenery. _"I must be close!"_ I thought. Then I saw the park sign. _"Made it."_ I smiled. _"Now to go back-"_ My thought process was interrupted by a blast of blue light from the park. My curiosity sparked, making me run into the park. I hid behind the nearest tree to secretly watch the scene.

A man with this weird black and white suit with these yellow orb light things blasted a yellow light towards a girl with a purple cloak. _"Watch out!"_ I thought. But that purple cloaked girl blocked the blast with a black round force field like thing. A green thing zipped past the purple cloaked girl and pushed the man away. That green thing was a bull, which morphed (I guess you can say that) back into a boy in a black and purple suit with green skin and elf ears. Then from the air a girl with orange skin and threw these green light orb things at the man, which took the damage. Then a guy with spiked hair with a black cape, red and green suit commanded something that I didn't hear. Then I saw a blue light, the same blue light that I saw in the beginning. I looked to the source, which was this tall, human-robot?

Okay. I'm confused. But one thing I'm sure of, these people are like me, people who have powers. I wasn't alone in this city. Satisfied, I was about to walk away when something hit my back hard and I fell hard to the ground.

"Haha! A civilian!" I heard a voice, "You see this Titans? If you want to save this person, let me go."

I turned my head around to see the man that shot yellow blasts aiming at me.

"Step away from her." I saw the boy with the black cape say.

"Unless you let me go." The man made a smirk towards the 5 peculiar people.

"_This is my chance."_ I thought. I swiftly got up to my feet and spin kicked the man's arm.

I saw the man stare at me with a confused and surprised look on his face.

"You look as confused as me, but the only thing I can say is you're a villain and you just messed with me." I raised my right arm straight out in front of me, my palm faced him, "Never mess with me."

"Mess with you?" the man laughed, "you're _just_ a civilian. I think it's the other way around." He held up his hand out charging another light blast.

I smirked, "Well you're wrong." I sent a blast of air out, pushing him far, and hard enough to hit a tree and fall down to the ground.

He grabbed the tree and slowly stood up, still a little shaky. "What was that?" He asked surprised.

I slowly walk up to him, keeping my hand up just in case he attacks me again. "Aerokinesis." I lifted my hand upwards let me lift the man up without physically touching him. I jerked my hand to the right, the man flew to the right. I looked at him fall to the ground and I made sure he didn't try to attack again.

I gave out a sigh of relief and went to grab my groceries.

"Hey." I heard a voice.

I turn around to see the dude with spiked up hair walking towards me.

"Wow, great job over there." He said, "and great power."

I smile, "Thanks." Curious at the time, I tried to find my watch in my pocket.

"I know this sounds-"

"WOW." I gasped at the time, "I need to go. I'm sorry, my mentor's going to kill me for being so slow again."

"But-"

I ignored him and ran out of the park. Probably not the best thing to do but I don't want Bryanna to be mad, super duper mad.

"I'm home!" I yelled out in the house as I closed the door.

I didn't hear an answer. I decided to go to the kitchen and leave the groceries. As I walked into the kitchen, there was a note left on the dining table

_Need to go run an errand, be back soon, hopefully._

"_Great."_ I thought _"I ran back home for nothing."_ I left the grocery bag on the table, left the kitchen and went up to my room. Once I opened my door, I threw my jacket onto the bed, on top of the laptop.

"_To think of it, I never really learned their names."_ I thought. _"And I did ignore that spikey hair dude's phrase."_ I sat down on my bed and opened my laptop. I opened a browser and in the search bar I entered "spiky hair hero". Many entries popped up, but I clicked the first one that was an online newspaper with an article title, "New hero group in Jump City".

The page loaded with a big picture in the beginning with the spiky hair dude, orange skin girl, purple cloak girl, human robot guy, and green skin animal guy. I scrolled down to the caption which said:

_Jump City's heroes the Teen Titans from left to right: Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy_

"Well human robot guy was literally the word for human robot. But the name Robin," I scrolled back to the picture and stared at Robin, "is it possible that he might have been _the_ Robin?"

I scrolled down further down and found some descriptions of the five.

_Robin: the leader of the Teen Titans, formerly Batman's sidekick…_

"Oh wow. He was the sidekick guy." I said out loud. I read the next one.

_Starfire: an alien from Tameran, shoots green starbolts while her eyes turn bright green…_

"Alien? That explains that abnormal skin color." I gave a slight laugh, "I'm going to go to hell for this if I laugh even more."

_Raven: Azrathian, uses dark energy, half human, half demon…_

I gasped, "She is completely like me. Well other than the half demon part."

_Cyborg: an android, the powerhouse of the Teen Titans, tends to say booyah…_

"Well an energetic guy." I shrugged, "every group needs one."

_Beast Boy: can turn into any animals…_

"Now that explains that green bull." I nod. "What did Robin want to say to me anyways? Well, nothing to worry about right now, hopefully." I said and closed my laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days passed from that incident, I became more hyper sensitive to the Teen Titans. I always checked the news for any of their recent victories to villains, finding some fandom bases that might help me know even more about the Titans.

I decided to go shopping today for the simple reason of, I need new shoes. Bryanna was going to be out the whole time today and I didn't want her ranting about how I'm so undecisive that it takes a really long time for me to choose shoes, today was the perfect day to go shopping. Wearing my white worn out short-sleeves t-shirt, a blue frilled skirt, and knee high black socks, I grabbed a black jacket, my wallet, and headed outside.

I headed out to where all the shops were and where more of the population was of course, and if I remember correctly, where most of the crimes occur. It did feel livelier over here. The amount of people walking around, the people in coffee shops talking, I see why villains wanted to come and target this place.

I went to go find the shoe store when the bank right across from me where I was walking exploded with smoke. All the civilians ran as I stay firmly at where I stopped to look. I saw a turquoise skinned magician guy run out with bags of money. _"Why in the world is there a guy with turquoise skin?"_ I thought, _"Well there is a guy with green skin, wait why am I thinking about this? Stop the damn robber!"_ I ran out to the street and blasted out air towards the guy.

The turquoise magician guy fell to the ground, dropping the bags of money. With my hand, I gestured the bags of money to move back to the bank. By that time, the turquoise magician stood up and I think glared at me, I have no idea, he had the same mask as spiky hair dude, I mean Robin.

"How dare you trip Mumbo." He said, "For that, you will get the main performance of the day." He held up his wand.

Impulsively I blasted his wand out of his hand.

"Mumbo!" I heard, I believe, spiky hair- I mean Robin's voice.

Turquoise skinned, I mean Mumbo, looked over my shoulder towards the Teen Titans.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, "Your opponent is me!" I blasted air at turquoise-I mean Mumbo.

"No, no!" he said, "the Titans have arrived, they must be part of the main act!"

I glared at him, "Well you better stop getting distracted or you'll miss my main act."

He raised his brow, "Oh are you another magician?" His interest immediately went to me.

I smirked as I raised my right hand in front of me, "Well something what humans call monsters, I'm close to that species. I guess its best for me to switch over to show you." I swiftly moved my hand to the right like I'm cutting air.

I felt a surge of power run through me as my eyesight became sharp as a hawk and I was able to see a fly that was somewhat close to Mumbo. I saw a strand of my now silver hair in front of me. I pulled it back to place.

"Now let the real magic start." I took a step forward and ran to Mumbo.

His eyes were in shock, "But you were right there." He pointed over to my original spot.

To me it felt like a 10 second sprint, to all others, was a swift 2 seconds.

"Magic." I smirked as I ran behind him. "I guess you can call it like that." I gave a swift blast of air pushing Mumbo towards the Titans.

He turned around, magically bringing out his wand to his hand again, "Then let the real magic start!"

I used my eyes, which allowed me to see many things in slow motion if I wanted to, saw that he was about to chant a spell. I used my hand and made a gesture, the wand slipped out of his hand and into my hand.

I expected Mumbo to be surprised, but his face showed anger. "Give that back!"

I looked at the wand, "This?" I waved it at him, "Well, you're not." I grabbed the wand on opposite ends and swiftly broke the wand in two.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK MUMBO'S WAND." He yelled, "FOR THAT YOU SHALL-"

Mumbo fell to the ground, who right behind him was spikey hair, I mean Robin. He was the one who knocked Mumbo out.

"Ugh, he was so annoying." Robin sighed.

I gave a sigh of relief and switched back to my normal self.

Green skinned, I mean Beast Boy ran up to me, "WHOA. YOU'RE HAIR WAS SILVER AND YOU MOVED SO FAST AND YOUR EYES TURNED FROM GRAY TO RED AND-"

"Whoa," I pushed him away, "calm down."

Robin pushed Beast Boy away farther, "Sorry about him."

"No problem." I answer, "And sorry for ignoring you that one day. I didn't want my mentor to go all overprotective over me. What were you going to tell me that day?"

"I know it's all of a sudden but," He held out a round electronic thing which had a big T in the middle, "do you want to join the Teen Titans?"

I shrugged and took the electronic thing, "Why not. I'll join. I don't see what's wrong with a supernatural me being in a team with supernatural people."

And here started my new life in Jump City.


End file.
